Turning Point
by goalie19
Summary: Austin would do anything for her. Kaylie is undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so let me have it. I really wanna know what you think.**

* * *

Through clouded eyes Kaylie saw the generic white of the hospital walls and ceiling as she awoke for the first time since the World trials. She heard the beeping of the monitor next to her and felt the ache of every muscle in her body. She also felt someone else's had in hers.

Austin Tucker sat asleep in a hard, plastic chair grasping Kaylie's hand. She snatched her hand back, and quickly regretted it once she felt the IV needle shift, causing her pain. Austin lifted his head groggily, realizing where he was, and his face brightened.

"Kaylie, you're awake!"

"Yeah..um, I am. What am I doing here? Why are you here?"

_ Kaylie doesn't remember what happened, Austin thought to himself. This is worse then I thought._

"You fainted while on beam at the world trials. I'm sorry, Kaylie," Austin said.

"What that's impossible. I'm fine!" Kaylie threw off her covers and tried to stand up. She fell almost instantly, but Austin was there to catch her and place her back on the scratchy hospital sheets.

"You're not fine, Kaylie," Austin said pinching the bridge of his nose. He was so torn up over the fact that she didn't realize how bad her condition is, even hooked up to countless monitors. "You are weak and tired. That's what happens when you starve yourself."

As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. "Get out!" Kaylie screamed.

"Kaylie, I'm…"

"Out! Nurse!" Kaylie screamed. A short, blonde nurse came running in the small room.

The nurse looked at Austin. "I think its best if you leave hun," the nurse said sympathetically.

"Fine." Austin grabbed his coat and left the room. He needed to get changed and shower. He had been wearing the same clothes for the past two days. He never left her side. He never thought once about getting up from that chair and leaving her. Now that he was on his motorcycle he felt like he was turning his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylie tried to finish her school work while she sat in her hospital bed. She kept getting distracted and was unable to concentrate. She hated the fact that her teammates were at The Rock training and she was stuck sitting on her ass in an uncomfortable hospital gown. And she was thinking of Austin and whether he would come back or not. She would never admit it, but she missed him.

She gave up on her trig homework, throwing it on the floor, and covering her face with her hands. How did she let herself get this way? She was, is the National Champion, this isn't supposed to happen. She needed to move, to stretch, to get out of this place. She got up, steadying herself on the IV pole. Her mother had left her some clothes when she last visited. She just needed to reach them.

She walked forward. I can do this, she thought. Just a couple more steps and she was at the hard, plastic chair. She grabbed the clothes and put them on, carefully avoiding pulling on the picc line and the countless IV's stuck in her arms and hands. If there was one thing she hated about the hospital the most it was that damn picc line. She wasn't aloud to eat anything, save for a few ice chips. Any nutrients went into the picc line, which was painfully stabbed into her chest. She wanted some real food, she would eat anything. She was ready to eat, she thought.

She sat back down in bed and hit the call button. The nurse came in quickly.

"Yes hun," She said.

"Is there anyway I could get something to eat?" Kaylie asked. She really hoped she would say yes.

The nurse looked astonished, but then collected herself in a cool manner. "Let me ask the doctor and see what he wants you to do." She left the room.

Kaylie took the opportunity to check her messages on her phone. Lauren, Emily, and Payson had all texted her, but the name she wanted to see most didn't show. MJ had called her, her voice mail gave her the good news that news of her fall hadn't spread through the tabloids. She was just about to call Leo when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Food delivery for Miss Cruz," a familiar voice said. "Only the finest jell-o for the national champion."

There he was. Standing in the doorway was Austin Tucker. He looked good, with dark washed jeans and his signature black tee. His smile was a little devious and he had a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Kaylie suddenly felt self- conscience. She worried how her hair looked, and how bad she looked in yoga pants and a tank top.

"Hey Aus," she said a little shakily. She tried her best to put on a great smile. Apparently it worked because Austin walked in and pulled a chair up to the bed. He opened the container of jell-o and handed it to her.

"How are you feeling?" Austin asked.

"I'm better. I feel stronger and should be back training in a few days," Kaylie said in between bites of jell-o.

"That's great Kay." Austin didn't want to say anything about her going back to The Rock. He did not want to be forced out again.

"Austin, what's wrong?" Kaylie asked when he seemed like he was holding something back.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…. Look Kaylie, I'm really sorry about what I said the.."

"Stop. It was nothing. You were right." Kaylie admitted. "Don't let it go to your head Tucker."

They both shared a laugh. "I wont. Don't worry."

"This jell-o sucks!" Kaylie sputtered. She laughed and slammed the cup down on her tray.

Austin smiled. "Well I guess it's a good thing I brought Spruce Juice and some Pizza Shack." He pulled a brown box and two cups out of his black back pack and set them on the tray.

"You are a lifesaver!" Kaylie exclaimed.

Austin just smiled at her. They were silent as they ate, but it was an understood silence. Each of them enjoyed each other's presence. It was all they needed. For a moment they were both happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: As always let me know what you think :)  


* * *

**Austin Tucker was feeling a little bit cocky and very invincible. He had just come from his lunch with Kaylie and was now at The Rock. Things were good between them now. They had talked about gymnastics, but kept it pretty simple, avoiding topics of conflict. He didn't dare mention her parents or anorexia.

"Tucker! Let's go! Rings NOW!" a familiar, slightly cocky, British voice bellowed. Sasha Belov stood by the rings, looking rather impatient.

"Sorry coach," Austin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it Tucker, or you'll be out of here in a second," Sasha replied lightly, chuckling to himself.

Austin grabbed the rings and started to contort his body in ways that would seem unnatural to non-gymnasts. He felt the pull of his muscles as he did flips and strength moves, all while trying to keep the rings as still as possible. He loved gymnastics. It came to him naturally, as natural as breathing. He dismounted with a simple salto and walked towards the water cooler.

"Hey ladies," he said while getting a cup of water. Emily Kmetko, Lauren Tanner, and Payson Keeler all stood gossiping by the water cooler.

"Hey Austin," the girls chorused. They had obviously heard from Kaylie about their little lunch date. He made a mental note to get Kaylie back for this.

"How was your lunch?" Lauren asked, smiling deviously. Lauren had always been one for gossip and was pressing him for details.

"It was good. Now, if you would all excuse me, I have some training to do."

* * *

"Urgh, he is definitely in love with Kaylie. We need to do something about this." Payson said, concerned.

"Let them have some fun," Emily said. "This could be good for Kaylie. She needs someone stable in her life."

The girls knew Emily was right, but they didn't want Kaylie getting hurt. She was fragile at the moment, and the girls feared for her. "We should visit her after practice," Lauren said. The two other girls nodded.

"Girls, is there a reason why you are not working on your routines. World's is getting closer. Emily bars, Payson vault, Lauren beam." The three girls stared a Sasha a little startled. "DID I STUTTER? MOVE, NOW!"

The girls practically sprinted to the areas assigned. Sasha smiled to him self. Things were getting back to normal, with the exception of the absence of Kaylie.

* * *

Kaylie felt sick. She was hunched over the toilet getting rid of whatever was left in her stomach. The greasy pizza was too much for her. Her body wasn't used to it; frankly it wasn't used to food at all. She thought she was getting better, but she kept getting into her old habits again.

The doctor said it wasn't going to be easy. She would have to dedicate her time to controlling her disease. She was good at dedication, thankfully. She wanted to get back to her gymnastics. If she needed to concentrate on her illness, then she would.

"Kaylie honey, are you okay?" She heard her mom call. Kaylie got up off the floor, flushed the toilet, and rinsed her mouth out, before stepping out of the bathroom to meet her mom.

"Hey mom." Kaylie sat down on her bed. Her mom looked like she had to say something and was obviously holding back. "Mom? What's up?"

Mrs. Cruz took a deep breath be for answering. "Honey, your father and I signed the papers today. We are now divorced."

Kaylie realized that she had been holding her breathe the entire time, and finally exhaled. She thought she would be more upset, but she wasn't. "Its okay mom, I had a lot of time to think about it, and it wont affect me that much. You and dad are here to support me and my gymnastics."

Ronnie sighed. "Here's the thing sweetie, I'm moving to Denver. And your father and I think it is best for you to quit gymnastics and focus on getting better."

"Denver? I don't understand. Why are you…" Kaylie realized then. It was Marty. He was the reason her mother was moving.

Ronnie moved closer to give Kaylie a hug, but Kaylie pushed her away. "Don't touch me." Kaylie said between clenched teeth. "You don't believe in me anymore. You want me to quit gymnastics? I can't do that. This is my life and my career. Marty? Really mom I thought you were done with him? You are unbelievable. Go, I don't want to see you any more."

Ronnie looked at her daughter guiltily and left. She knew Kaylie needed to cool down and get used to the idea.

As soon as Ronnie left the room, Kaylie started to rip all of the IV lines from her. Crying, she grabbed her shoes, put them on, and started sprinting down the hallway. She heard her name being yelled, but didn't turn around. She felt like if she stopped, she would give up on everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! :D I honestly don't know what got into me while writing this. i just thought it kinda fit. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

He was just about to go out to the club when Austin heard a bang on his apartment door. He opened the door expecting to see one of his buddies, but there was Kaylie. She was crying and soaking wet. Austin quickly moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her inside and set her down on the couch.

"You were going somewhere. I'll just go," Kaylie sobbed. She stood up moving towards the door. Austin grabbed her wrist pulling her back, enveloping her in his arms.

"No I wasn't," Austin lied. He much rather be with her anyway. "Let me find you some dry clothes."

Austin left the room and came back with sweatpants and a t-shirt. He handed them to Kaylie, who took them and ran to the bathroom to change. Austin took the opportunity to send a text to his mate that he wasn't able to make it. He changed into a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a new t-shirt just to be comfortable. He had sat down on the couch when Kaylie emerged wearing his sweats.

Austin thought Kaylie looked beautiful just then. She had rolled the top of his sweatpants down because they were big. His grey t-shirt was big on her but she wore it well and her damp hair was swept up into a messy bun. He couldn't help but stare.

"Austin I'm sorry that I ruined your night I shouldn't have come. I'm just really upset and…"

"Shh." Austin cut her off and motioned for her to come to him. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Austin couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together. She was half lying down against him with her legs curled up to chest. She was shivering, he held her tighter. He rubbed her shoulder to try to warm her with the friction. "I'll go get a blanket."

"No," she said stopping him. "Stay."

She pulled him closer. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaylie took a deep breath and explained everything to him. He sat there holding her, taking in every word. She stated to cry again while explaining Marty and gymnastics and her parents. When she was done talking Austin replied "I'm so sorry this happened to you Kaylie."

He kissed the top of her head. Kaylie shivered and moved so that she was in his lap. Austin didn't have a problem with this. Kaylie looked him in the eyes and brushed her lips with his. Austin kissed her back deepening their kiss. She shifted so that she was straddling him; his hands were griping her hips. He got up, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around him, tight. Not breaking their kiss, he moved them to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Austin gently put Kaylie down on the bed, breaking their kiss for the first time. They both gasped for air, but Kaylie motioned for him to come back. He obeyed, crawling over the length of her body, to kiss her again. He supported himself on his elbows, trying not to crush her petite frame.

Her hands roamed up his shirt, feeling his concrete abs. She pulled his black shirt off of him, exposing his well toned and tanned body. He flipped over so that Kaylie was on top. She broke the kiss; Austin helped pull her shirt off. She untied her hair letting it fall on her bare shoulders. She had no bra on because it was soaked from the rain. Austin stared at her for a moment.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he said. She kissed him deeply; his hands running up and down her back. He placed his hand over her breast, running his fingers over her. She moaned and started kissing his jawbone, neck, and then his chest, sending shivers up his spin. She leaned back, running her hands up and down his chest. She got off him, ripping his pajama bottoms off him. She let her own pants fall to the floor, revealing a pair of lace undies in her signature color, pink.

Austin couldn't control himself. He got off the bed, grabbed her, and pinned her up against the wall. He kissed her deeply. Kaylie could feel him against her body. She could feel how well he was turned on. It excited her that she could make someone feel this way, that someone made her feel this way. She slowly ran her hands down to his boxers, and slipped her hands inside.

"Kaylie stop." He pushed her away slightly.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Kaylie asked concerned.

"No, we just shouldn't do this now. Your upset and you'll regret this."

"You don't want me. It's cause I'm sick isn't it?" Kaylie looked hurt. Austin hugged her.

"Of course not Kaylie, you're beautiful. You're upset. It would mean more if you were in the right state of mind. I want you, I really do, but this isn't the right time."

Kaylie nodded. She understood what he was saying and he was right. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was already 10:30. she'd been there for over an hour. "You're right," she said.

Austin handed her shirt to her. She was slightly embarrassed. She didn't know what got into her.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch," Austin said.

"Don't. I sleep on the couch. I invaded your apartment, I belong on the couch."

"I won't have it. You get the bed."

"We can both have it," Kaylie said jumping on the bed. It was big enough for both of them. Kaylie kept jumping up and down, feeling like a little kid again. "C'mon Austin!"

Austin shook his head laughing. He jumped up on the bed. Jumping like idiots and laughing really hard they both started to relax. They heard a bang on the wall followed by a knock that off, which only made them laugh harder. They both jumped one more time and landed on their butts.

"Good night Kaylie."

"Good night Austin."

The two climbed under the covers and drifted to sleep. As they slept they slowly started to creep closer together. It was almost as if there were magnets pulling them together. They slept with their arms around each other, like they would lose each other if they didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ Alright guys in this chapter I just wanted to show the feelings Kaylie and Austin have for each other. I also wanted to show Kaylie's newly found confidence. I know my chapters are short, but they are all i can write right now with all my school work and sports. Enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**

Kaylie rolled over and opened her eyes. The sunlight that streamed through the window said it was around seven. Austin must have got up to make breakfast because he wasn't in bed. Kaylie quietly padded her way into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said, walking up, hugging him from behind. He was standing at the stove making some eggs and bacon. He looked gorgeous and toned, and was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

He turned around in her embrace and kissed her forehead. "Good morning. You hungry?"

"Yes," Kaylie smiled. She definitely was hungry, but not for food. She broke their hug to grab some plates and silverware. She reached for the top shelf trying to reach the plates. She realized, turning around with the plates in her hands, that she was only wearing Austin's tee and her lacy pink underwear. Austin was staring at her.

She felt a little self-conscience, but didn't let it show. "What are you looking at?" she asked jokingly. "Nothing you haven't seen before." She winked at him and continued to set the table.

Austin let out a whistle and placed the breakfast down on the table. The breakfast was amazing. Kaylie had forgotten what real food tasted like. She was glad to be getting better. She was trying really hard, too. Austin made it easier to deal with it though. She had given up on the whole I-like-you-so-I'll-throw-rocks-at-you-like-we-did-in-kindergarten, not that Kaylie ever went to kindergarten.

"I'm going to take a shower." And with that she took off her shirt and stepped out of her underwear right in the middle of the kitchen and padded to the bathroom.

* * *

Austin nearly choked on his eggs. She was going to be the death of him. The old Kaylie was back, and stronger than ever. She had found her confidence again. It made her sexy, almost irresistible. He had to use all his self control with her last night. He wanted so badly to just love her all night long, have her be his. He knew what he did last night was right, but it still didn't stop him from thinking all of the X rated stuff he wanted to do with her.

The whole falling in love thing wasn't Austin's strong point, but he felt something for Kaylie. It was different than with all the other girls he dated. First of all Kaylie wasn't some hot French supermodel, she was a smart, beautiful, gymnast. Second of all Kaylie carried herself in a manor that drove him wild. He felt more than just lust for her, and he was sure of it.

Kaylie walked out of the bathroom with her clothes from yesterday on. She still looked amazing in her yoga pants and tank top, her hair pulled back into a high pony tail.

"When are you going to the gym?" she asked.

"Actually I was just about to head out. Wanna come?"

"Do. I. Ever." She said enunciating each word. Kaylie smiled and grabbed Austin's hoodie of the couch and put it on.

"Let's do it then." Austin couldn't wait to see her back in action after two weeks of rest. However he felt a little over protective of her. He didn't want her getting hurt again. He would do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

Outside of Austin's apartment sat Austin's motorcycle. He offered Kaylie his helmet, and she gladly took it. Straddling the bike, she grabbed Austin around the waist and they drove off towards the Rock.

Kaylie felt something for Austin, but she also felt uncertainty. When she was in the shower, she kept thinking about the night before. She was glad he stopped when he did, because she wanted to go all the way. She had never felt this way with Carter, but with Austin her desire was strong. She would've let him take her virginity, too. She just felt connected with him. It scared the shit out of her.

The Rock looked exactly the same, smelled the same, like sweat and chalk. Kaylie winked at Austin and ran towards Payson, Emily, and Lauren.

"Hey guys!"

"Kaylie!" they squealed. The four girls embraced and sat down to stretch on the mats.

"I can't believe you're back!" Emily said.

"Yeah, I know. I was so bored just sitting there in the hospital for two weeks. I'm starting to get my illness under control. I've already gained 4 pounds! I just need to concentrate on my gymnastics now." Kaylie smiled. It felt good to be back.

"Well good because we're all going to World's. I assume your doctor cleared you?" Payson said.

"Not..exactly…," Kaylie said slowly, "I kind of ran out of the hospital, before they could."

"You what?" Lauren exclaimed.

"It is a long story that I will share with you later. By the way can I stay with one of you guys tonight?"

"Yeah, we are all sleeping over at my house tonight. Sasha gave us off tomorrow." Lauren said.

"Good. I'll tell you guys then. Now I've got some training to do."

"She's back." Emily said, and they all knew she would be better than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylie ran into a tumbling pass from the corner of the floor. She landed the double Arabian perfectly. It almost felt too easy. She thought for a moment then thought of a skill that usually men only did, the quad full.

She started at the corner, took a deep breathe, and started the pass. She ran full speed, gaining enough speed, flipped high in the air, and completed four full twists. She landed it well, only taking a tiny step back. She smiled to herself and turned to chalk up.

Everyone was staring, slack jawed at her. Sasha was smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Kaylie, come here a minute." He called.

Kaylie sashayed over to wear Sasha was standing. "Yes, Sasha?" She wasn't sure if she was going to get yelled at or not.

"That was impressive Kaylie, however next time you do a new skill make sure you come to me first. We don't want you getting hurt before World's."

"Yes Sasha," She said. She started to walk away.

"Oh and Kaylie," Sasha said. Kaylie turned to look at him. "I want that move in your routine."

Kaylie did an internal jump for glee and walked over to where Payson was. "Hey, Pay."

"Hey. That was a really cool skill you just did. I've only ever seen men do a quad full."

"Thanks. I really want to do well at World's. Well, I guess I should get back to training. See you tonight."

* * *

Austin pulled up to the front of Lauren Tanner's house. Kaylie got off of his motorcycle and thanked him for the ride. She sprinted up to the big wooden door and opened it, inviting herself in.

"Lo?" Kaylie called.

"We're in the kitchen, Kay."

Kaylie was still dressed in her clothes from the past two days. She didn't want to go back home and face her parents. She would just have to borrow some of Lauren's clothes. Kaylie walked into the kitchen. Payson, Emily, and Lauren were all sitting around the expensive, Italian dinning table.

Lauren was the first to speak. "Oh my god. Why are you still wearing those hideous clothes?"

"Good evening to you too," Kaylie joked and continued. "I don't want to go home and be confronted by my parents. This is all I have."

"Everybody in the car, now. We're going shopping." Payson and Emily groaned. It was the last thing they wanted to do on a night off.

"Oh shut up, Kaylie is in need," Lauren snapped.

The four girls piled in the car. Lauren and Kaylie sat in the front, Payson and Emily in the back. They were heading to the Boulder Mall. Kaylie desperately needed some clothes, definitely some underwear. She wasn't wearing any, a fact that she told Austin earlier.

"Okay Kaylie spill." Emily said. They we're all dying to hear what happened.

"Alright. So when I was in the hospital, my mother came to see me. She said that the divorce was final, and that she was moving to Denver. The worst part is, she's seeing Marty still, and he's the reason she is moving. My mom also said that she doesn't want me to do gymnastics anymore. I was so upset I ran to Austin's apartment." Kaylie took a deep breath, waiting for their responses.

"Wow," was all that Emily said. Payson said, "I can not believe your mother did that to you."

Lauren, being the gossip queen, replied with "you ran to Austin?"

Kaylie blushed. "Yeah, I did."

"And?" Emily asked, scotching forward in her seat.

"And nothing. I just slept there."

"Slept with him?" Lauren said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren!" Payson and Emily gasped. Kaylie blushed a deep red. They all noticed and laughed.

"You did!" Payson exclaimed.

"No, I didn't! I almost did though." Kaylie shook her head, as if shaking her head would get rid of the memory.

" And what stopped you?" Emily asked.

"He did."

"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to stop mid action," Lauren joked.

"Yeah well, he did." She wanted so bad to change the subject, and was grateful for the distraction of finding a parking space at the mall. Talking to her friends made her realize how stupid she was to run to Austin. She was now more unsure of her relationship with him then ever before.

* * *

**A/n : sorry it took so long to update. My teachers are loading me with homework and my coaches are piling on the practices. It took a lot of energy to write this chapter, a.)because i had no energy and b.) because i think i forced it a little. i apologize if its not my best. As always let me know what you think. :) Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

After Austin dropped Kaylie off, he decided to hit up a nearby bar. It has been a while since he's been seen. Some exposure wouldn't hurt, he thought.

Austin flipped open his phone. "Hey mate, want to join me for a few?"

Cole Mitchell was on the other end of Austin's line. "Sure. Isn't it a little early for drinks?"

"Yeah, but hey it's five o'clock somewhere."

"I like your thinking Tucker. See you in five." Cole laughed and hung up his cell. He met Austin a few years back in Madrid, and they had become good friends. They definitely were the same person too. Both loved to party and have fun.

Cole pulled up to Smitty's bar, parking his BMW next to Austin's bike. Cole knew Austin probably had every intention with hooking up with a girl tonight, so Cole dressed for some competition. His golden skin glowed and he looked good in a blue collared dress shirt, un-tucked, well worn in jeans, and a black leather jacket, Cole looked like a million dollars. And he should, he thought; it was what he was worth.

"Tucker!" Cole shouted across the bar. Cole sauntered over to where Austin was sitting at the bar, and pulled up a stool.

"My man!" Austin said and stuck his hand out for Cole to shake.

"Damn Tuck, whats it been? Like a week since we went out last?"

"Something like that. I've had stuff going on," Austin said.

"Well, you're here now. What's going on?" Cole asked, motioning the bartender to serve him a beer.

"Training, Kaylie,-." Austin was cut off by Cole.

"Kaylie? That brunette gymnast with the hot little body?" Cole asked. "Damn, I wouldn't mind getting with that," Cole said laughing.

"Don't talk about her like that," Austin snapped. Whoa, Cole thought. He never thought he'd see the day where Austin Tucker, the King of Hookups, was defending a girl.

"Sorry man. Didn't know you had her."

"I don't, at least not yet."

"You mean to tell me, that you have not tapped that yet?" Cole asked incredulously.

"I came close, but no," Austin sighed.

Cole whistled. "Man, I have never known you to get rejected. She must be some very dedicated gymnast."

"She is, and I wasn't rejected, you ass. I rejected her."

Cole had the most incredulous look on his face. Austin Tucker, reject a girl? It didn't seem humanly possible, like Kristy Allen staying on a diet. "Damn Austin, you must be whipped!"

"I just respect her, that's all," Austin tried to play it all innocent, but Cole saw right through it. They were the same person after all.

"I know you Aus. You would destroy that in a second if you got the chance."

"Yeah maybe, just drink your Foster's. I'm sick of your voice." The two men laughed and took sips of their beers.

* * *

Austin woke up and looked at his clock. It read 12:30. _Shit, he thought. Sasha is going to kill me._ Austin quickly got out of bed, and fell on the floor. His head pounded and his mouth was dry. He felt sick, and hobbled to the bathroom. Austin had never been this hung-over before, not even when he won gold in 2008. _How much did I drink?_

"_I believe you are losing your touch Tucker," Cole stated._

"_Oh, I believe all that training you do for your hobby, has made you soft and stupid," Austin slurred_

"_Challenge accepted," Cole said. He motioned for the hot, blond bartender to bring them shots of everything. "You are going down, Aus."_

"_Let the games begin."_

_The two men started throwing back shots like there was no tomorrow. The local college girls crowded around them trying to get a piece of the two Olympians. The bar tender kept bringing them more drinks, and they continued to drink._

_Cole started making out with some redhead, and Austin couldn't resist yelling "Get some!" on the top of his lungs. Cole just smirked at him and winked._

"_Aye, we got a competition going on here. Don't tell me you can't handle some more," Austin ragged_

"_You wish, Aus," He said as he pushed the red head of his lap._

Well, that would explain it, he thought. He sent of a text to Cole saying he hoped he felt like a bitch at ski training, and that he won. Austin damned himself for being so competitive and egotistical. He could never back down from a challenge. Now he had to face his biggest challenge of the day, Sasha.

* * *

Austin tried to slip in unnoticed, but it was hard to do when he couldn't see straight or walk straight for that matter. Austin took off his sunglasses, regretted it, and put them back on again. He began to stretch out, when someone came up behind him.

"Well Austin, it is great to see you training here at this fine establishment," Sasha said loud and stern.

Austin cringed at his loud voice ringing in his ears. "Hello, Sasha."

"Are you aware what time it is, Tucker?" Sasha asked.

"Yes Sasha. It's 1:30."

"And are you aware what time practice starts, because I seem to remember that I said practice starts at 5 am, not whenever you goddamn feel like it!" Sasha yelled. The whole gym stopped to look at them.

"Yes Sasha. I'm sorry." Austin said wearily.

"Sorry, doesn't make a champion. You can be sorry for yourself while you're cleaning the mats after practice today! Now I want the best practice you have ever had." Sasha yelled.

Sasha turned from Austin, and noticed everyone staring at him. "Did I say stop working? I do not believe I did. Get back to work. Lauren let me see your floor," Sasha yelled.

Austin felt like this would be the longest day of his life. He finished stretching and started on high bar. He fell almost immediately landing flat on his back. His head was spinning, and he barely did anything. Oh yes, he thought. Today would be the longest day of his life.

* * *

**A/n: okay so i really like writing in Austin POV. I don't know why but I do. what do you think of Cole Mitchell? He may become very important later on, but I haven't decided. I always like to hear what you guys think, so review please! Thanks to all of those who review, you guys keep me going! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so back to Kaylie and Austin. Let me know what you think. I haven't written in a while, so i had the perfect excuse for being sick. ;P Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Cleaning mats suck," Austin mumbled to himself. He had been at it for all of five minutes and he was already getting tired, again. He still had the worst hangover known to man, and felt every sip of alcohol cling to his mind and body. That would be the last drinking competition, for now at least.

Austin heard the soft landing of feet on one of the balance beams behind him. He turned to see Kaylie doing a set of aerials. She looked good, toes pointed, full extensions, she was really back. Austin had spoken to soon, Kaylie did a back layout, missing the beam with one foot, and face planted.

"Kaylie!" Austin yelled. Within seconds he was kneeling over her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Austin, I'm fine," Kaylie said, placing her hand on Austin's knee.

"You sure?"

"Yes Austin," she said, slightly annoyed.

"Just making sure." Austin smiled his devious smile, and offered his hand out for Kaylie. She grabbed his, her annoyance was fading away.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" he asked, curious. It was almost six; Sasha and the other gymnast had gone home for the day.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kaylie said playfully and added a wink for good measure. "Why are you here?"

"Cleaning mats."

"What did you do this time, Tuck?"

"Oh you know, just some simple bad ass stuff. Normal stuff."

"Yes because you, Austin Tucker, are so bad ass," Kaylie said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I really am, Kay." He winked at her.

"What have you ever done that was that bad ass?" Kaylie asked, challenging him.

"Well there was this one time where I did this-," Austin said, picking Kaylie up at the waist, and throwing her over his strong shoulders.

"Austin put me down!" Kaylie screamed. She was laughing hysterically.

Austin put her down. "That wasn't bad ass at all, Austin."

"You're right," he said with a smirk, "but this is." Austin held the bucket of soapy water used to clean the mats.

Kaylie's eyes got wide. "You wouldn't." she said backing away slowly.

Austin threw the bucket of water at her, soaking her instantly. She gasped and he laughed.

"That's really great Austin. Now I'm just going to have to get you back." Kaylie lunged at him, knocking him over with all her strength. She straddled his waist, grabbing a spray bottle next to them. She sprayed him in the face, laughing at him.

"Oh yeah," he said "well how 'bout this." He flipped them over, so that he was on top of her. He pinned her arms behind her head and brushed his lips to hers. She responded immediately, deepening the kiss.

The broke apart, gasping for air. Every time Austin kissed Kaylie, he wanted more. More than what she was comfortable giving him.

Austin turned away from her and started cleaning the mats again.

"I'm sorry, Kaylie." He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? Because you kissed me?" She grabbed his shoulders from behind. She kissed his neck. "I wanted to."

Austin turned around, sweeping Kaylie up against his chest in one fluid motion. She giggled and asked "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he said looking in her eyes and flashing a smile that made Kaylie melt.

* * *

Austin pulled up to his lake house. He mostly kept the house for company, while he stayed in the apartment complex near the Rock. Kaylie starred at the modern house.

"Welcome home," he said. He got out, opened the door for Kaylie and picked her up again.

"You don't have to pick me up you know."

"I just want to make you feel like a princess," he said simply.

"I like that idea," she said and they both laughed.

Austin carried her through the front door and into the master bathroom. He set her down and handed her white fluffy towels. "Your towels, Madame. I'll be waiting for you in the living room when you are finished."

He turned to leave, but Kaylie grabbed him. "Don't you want to join me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Austin smiled and took his shirt off. He stepped towards Kaylie, pushing her leo down her shoulders, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders. She pushed his sweats of his hips, revealing his arousal.

Kaylie kissed him and pulled him into the shower with her. He closed the shower door, and pressed a button on the wall that made jets of water spray in all directions. Kaylie grabbed a bar of soap, making a line of suds on Austin's chest. They continued to explore each others bodies, making each other slick with soap.

Austin's hands roamed Kaylie's body. Kaylie gasped. Austin was stroking her between her legs. She leaned into his hand, trying to get closer to him. "Austin." She moaned.

Austin took that as his cue to go faster. Kaylie's knees started to buckle, her breath caught in her throat. She groaned, and Austin quickened his pace. She cried out his name and collapsed into Austin's arms, still riding the wave of pleasure he had given her.

"Wow," was all she said. Her breathing started to return to normal. She kissed Austin hard.

They broke apart. "Kaylie, I love you." Austin said looking into her eyes. He wanted to do everything for her. He wanted this night to be perfect for her.

Kaylie looked at Austin. He was gorgeous. His blue eyes shone with sincerity. "I love you too."

She was ready to take the next step with him. She did love him. "Austin, I want you."

She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

He took her hand, pulling her into his strong chest. He kissed her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said. He kissed her on the lips and led her out of the shower and into the master bedroom. They didn't even bother drying off. Kaylie lay down on the bed, supporting herself by her elbows. She smiled at Austin, waiting for him to be with her.

Austin took a good look at Kaylie. She glistened with the shower water. She looked gorgeous. Her body was perfect, well except she was a little too skinny, but she was working on that. She had the most gorgeous brown eyes he had ever seen, and her lips were perfect, not to full or thin.

"What?" Kaylie asked, her voice laced with concern.

"You're beautiful." He smiled and crawled up the length of her body. He kissed her hard on the mouth, then he moved down her neck, then to her shoulders and chest. He cupped her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb.

"Austin, please. I'm ready," she whispered. Austin reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a foil packet. He ripped it open with his teeth, and rolled it on. He asked her one last time, "Are you sure?"

"Austin, I love you. Yes, I am sure."

Austin kissed her. He lowered himself onto her, being careful not to crush her petite frame. He entered her and she winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he hated the thought of hurting her. He tried to kiss the pain away. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him slide deeper into her. She gasped a little, and Austin kissed her deeper. He didn't want her feeling any pain.

He reached between them stroking where their bodies met. She moaned his name; she started breathing harder, and harder. Austin started breathing heavier, too. Kaylie moaned and shuddered, releasing the tension that had built up. Austin cried Kaylie's name out. He collapsed on his elbows. He kissed Kaylie passionately before rolling over next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Kaylie closer.

"I love you, Kaylie Cruz," he whispered. Kaylie kissed his chest.

"I love you too, Austin Tucker."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry it took me soooo long to update. i was working really hard on track and stuff, which paid off cause I'm 13th in the league. Anywho, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

She did it, she finally did it, and now that she had she couldn't help but feel a little empty inside. Kaylie lay in bed next to Austin, who was snoring lightly. He looked so innocent when he slept, his face and muscles were relaxed and his hair was mused slightly. He had a tiny smile on his face and Kaylie couldn't help but laugh.

Austin opened his eyes. "Hey, beautiful," he said smiling.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and Austin noticed. He sat up instantly, his forehead wrinkling in concern. "Kaylie, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said but she could tell Austin didn't believe her.

"Kaylie," he said, looking at her, "tell me what it is. I can fix it."

"You can't," she snapped. Kaylie got off the bed and looked for her clothes. "It's too late."

In an instant Austin was next to Kaylie, wrapping his arms around her. "Kaylie, you got to talk to me, baby. What's wrong?"

Kaylie lost it. She fell into him sobbing. Austin scooped her up and placed her on the bed. she sobbed a little more and then collected herself. "Everything."

"Kaylie, hun, you need to give me something more than that."

"That's the thing. I gave you everything already. You probably don't even care," she mumbled and tried to run.

"Hey, hey," Austin said grabbing her wrist gently, stopping her. "What are you talking about? I love you. You know that right?"

Kaylie's face softened a little, but it returned to a grimace. "That's probably what you say to all of them." She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter.

"What? Kaylie of course not! Come sit down." He ushered her to a sofa under one of the huge windows overlooking the lake. "Kaylie, you're the first person I've ever told that to. I love you; you're not just some person I picked up at a bar. You're strong and beautiful, and you have the best damn natural talent I've seen. You are special. It's the reason I fell for you."

"I just want to know. Why me? Why not Payson or Emily or even Lauren? They have their lives together."

"Obviously you don't know your friends. Payson is a good gymnast but she is too focused and doesn't want to have fun. Emily is a good friend of mine and she is in love with Damon, and let's be honest her life isn't exactly together. And as for Lauren," He thought for a moment, "well, Lauren is just a bitch."

This made Kaylie smile. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I just freaked out like that. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. You just had your first time, its pretty normal to freak out a little. Hell, you don't even want to hear about my first time."

"Yeah, I do."

"Trust me you don't." Kaylie gave him a look and he spilled. "I was seventeen, right before the Olympics, and I met this girl at a party. She was average looking, but not gorgeous like you. She took me back to her place, and while we were going at it she threw up and passed out. I had to call an ambulance and everything."

Kaylie laughed, "Oh my god, that's terrible! Was she okay?"

"She just couldn't hold her liquor." Austin said. "That's why I wanted to make you feel comfortable and right about us before we did anything."

"I appreciate that Austin, thank you." She gazed at him; his signature smirk was on his face. She loved his smirk. She loved his crooked half smile, which always seemed to reach his sparkling blue eyes. She loved when he smiled his eyes crinkled and shone.

"Thank you for not throwing up on me." They both laughed, "Seriously though, thank you. It's my worst nightmare."

"Austin Tucker, you are truly one of a kind." She leaned over and kissed him. Kaylie playfully pushed him into the couch, kissing him. The moment got heated, but was interrupted by a ringing cell phone.

Austin groaned, "Shit, that's Sasha's ring tone." Kaylie got off of Austin so he could answer. "Hello," he said trying to sound like he just woke up.

"Austin, where the hell are you? Practice starts at 6, it is 9:30. As of now you are on Probation." Sasha half yelled into the phone. "Get your ass here. Now."

Austin hung up. "We got to go." Kaylie nodded, getting up. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kaylie, you have better be on your way to this gym!" Sasha boomed through the phone.

"Yes, Sasha. I'm sorry I had a doctor's appointment this morning. I gained a pound."

"That's great Kaylie. Now tell Austin to drive you here now, because I know he is standing by you." Sasha's voice was cold.

"Yes Sasha." Kaylie swallowed and hung up. She looked at Austin.

"He knows."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hi guys! Happy MIOBI Monday! They better not cancel the show, I'm already dieing without it. Anyway on with the show...**

* * *

Kaylie took a deep breath before walking into the Rock. She could feel the tension in the air when she spotted Sasha staring at the door. Sasha nodded his head towards his office and walked away from Lauren on the beam. Kaylie quickly glanced at Austin; he grabbed her hand for a quick squeeze. The pair walked up the metal stairs, closed the door behind them, and faced Sasha.

"Sasha I—," Kaylie tried to explain.

"Save it. I don't need to hear any excuses. You are both on probation. That means the gym and your _separate _homes only. If I get so much of one word that you are together you will both be suspended."

"Sasha, Kaylie did nothing wrong and she is living with me at the moment," in that instant Austin knew he said too much.

"You mean to tell me that Kaylie is not living at her house and is instead shacking up with you?" He turned to Kaylie. "Do your parents know about this?"

Kaylie shook her head. "I haven't seen my parents in two weeks."

"Sasha is this necessary? She did nothing wrong."

Sasha scoffed, "Nothing wrong, huh?" He turned the computer monitor towards them. On the screen were Kaylie and Austin and their steamy make out session. Kaylie swallowed and nervously glanced at Austin, then to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Sasha.

"So I kissed her, I'm sorry, but there is no reason to punish Kaylie."

"Austin, I do so admire your chivalry," Sasha said sarcastically, "however there is no place for it in my gym. Kaylie broke the no dating rule. End of discussion. Get out there and train. Oh, and since you came late you can stay till 9:00 tonight."

"Yes, Sasha," Kaylie and Austin droned before half sprinting down the stairs. They waited till they were completely out of sight to talk to each other.

"Austin, what are we going to do? I can't go back to my parents. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I know. I'll figure something out. But for now, go train your heart out and show Sasha you're ready for World's." Austin cupped Kaylie's face. "I love you.

"I love you too." Kaylie turned on her heel and walked towards vault. She had to land this perfectly since Sasha was watching her every move. She moved onto the runway and took a deep breath. She sprinted full speed towards the vault, executing a roundoff, hitting the spring board, and with all her strength, did a Yurchenko 2 and a half. She landed it perfectly.

Kaylie turned towards Sasha and when he nodded approvingly, she gave herself an internal hi-five. She smiled at Austin and winked before sprinting down the runway again.

* * *

"Cole, you gotta help me man," Austin said through his cell. "Kaylie needs a place to stay."

"I'm sorry man, but I don't think Veronica would be to happy if there was a hot little gymnast prancing around my pad."

Austin laughed, "Seriously? Veronica, that tramp that banged that waiter on her cruise last month? Dude, c'mon, I need your help."

"He was a bartender and she was drunk. What happens if she doesn't find a place to stay?" Cole asked.

"She has to go back to her parents or she can stay with me and get kicked out of the gym. Either way her Olympic dream is crushed and as former Olympians we should know how hard she works."

Cole sighed. "Fine. She can stay with me. You owe me Tucker."

"Thanks man, I owe you big time. See you later." Austin hung up his phone just as Sasha came around the corner. "Austin, what are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Uh.. tightening my grips."

"Really, in the storage closet?" Sash asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I, um, my grips tore and I came in here to see in there were some in here. See," Austin raised his hands, "I found some."

"Carry on."

Austin walked out of the room calmly, then once he was outside the door he exhaled a grateful breathe. He made a run for the annex where Kaylie was practicing her new beam routine, away from prying eyes. "Kaylie, guess what?"

Kaylie stopped what she was doing and hopped of the beam. She crossed her arms. "What?"

"I got you a place to stay. With my friend Cole, he's an Olympian too, so you won't have to worry about getting in the way of your training."

"Oh Austin, that's great, but what about getting to the rock?"

"I ordered your car to be picked up from your parents' house. All you need to do is focus on training."

"Austin, thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She wanted so badly in that moment to kiss him but she heard the booming British voice coming towards the annex. Austin ran over to the high bar, to look like he'd been working out. All that Kaylie and him could share was a look and the feeling of wanting before Sasha Belov entered the room, severing the moment of privacy.

* * *

**A/n2: I have a feeling Cole will become a big part in this story, though I'm not sure yet ;) As always don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is really short, but make sure you review :) Thanks!**

* * *

Cole Mitchell woke up to the smell of burning food. Wondering what the hell was going on; he threw the blankets off of him and traipsed into the kitchen. "Jesus, what the hell!"

The entire kitchen was full of smoke. A girl was jumping around, flailing her arms to try to make the smoke go out the open window. "I'm so sorry, it just caught on fire," she said meekly.

Cole looked at the now burnt toaster. "It's fine. Are you okay, Kaylie?"

"Yeah. Except I burnt my hand," Kaylie said. Cole walked to her side and examined the burn on her right hand. He walked her over towards the sink and ran some cool water over it. "Thanks," she said, letting the cool water sooth the burn. "For everything, I really appreciate it. And I will defiantly buy you a new toaster."

Cole smiled and laughed. "It's no problem, and don't worry about the toaster, I'll get a new one."

Cole looked at his watch. "Shit," he mumbled. "I gotta hit the slopes. Take whatever car you need to. Keys are in the drawer there.

Kaylie nodded and slowly dried her hands. She grabbed her gym bag of the counter and grabbed a set of random keys from the drawer. She walked out the door and into the massive six car garage. She hit the unlock button to find the car the keys were to. "Holy shit," she gasped when she saw what car's keys she had. A red Ferrari 458 Italia lit up.

She climbed into the driver's seat. The leather interior felt like butter under her. Oh man, she thought, I could get used to this. Cole certainty had the life. As he should, he was a two-time Olympic gold medalist, nine- time World Champion, and ten-time Italian National Champion for downhill skiing. And he was only 25.

As Kaylie pulled out of the massive garage, she thought of Cole. He was sexy, his golden skin, his short black hair, his adorable accent, not to mention his amazing body. Kaylie had only gotten a glimpse of him with his shirt off this morning, but that was enough to make her mouth water. She felt bad for fawning over another guy and not Austin, but hey, who wouldn't, Cole was an athletic god.

Kaylie felt sick to her stomach for thinking about Cole in that way. He was there to help her, she assured herself and nothing would happen with him. She realized that she didn't get anything to eat for breakfast, and her stomach grumbled, but she pushed the thought of hunger out of her mind.

She pulled into her spot in front of the rock and smiled at Austin, who was talking to Max by the entrance. When she looked at him she felt a pang of guilt for thinking about Cole.

After a few hours of practice, Sasha dismissed the gymnasts for their lunch hour. Kaylie who packed her lunch now, sat in the locker room with her Iphone in her lap. She couldn't help but Google Cole. She liked what she saw; he was a community leader in his hometown, Bruneck, Italy. He gave to charities and helped the homeless. He didn't seem to have the player rep that Austin had. He seemed sweet and looked even sweeter. Kaylie looked at the time, her lunch hour was up and she hardly ate anything. She threw the left of her uneaten lunch in the trash. She had work to do and eating would slow her down. She walked back out into the gym to begin her afternoon workout, the thought of Cole still on her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kaylie! Where is your focus today?" Sasha yelled.

Kaylie had been standing by the beam for 10 minutes before Sasha had mentioned it. She hadn't even realized she wasn't doing anything. Her mind had been racing with the thought of Austin and Cole since her lunch break. "What? Oh, sorry. I don't know," she sighed.

"Kaylie, that's not how champions become champions. You need to get your head in this. Stop your little thinking session and get to work. World's are two weeks away."

"I know Sasha. I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

"Kaylie, it is your responsibility as a gymnast to be able to handle the stress that this sport puts on your mind and body." Sasha glanced at Kaylie. She looked pale and her hands were shaking. "Kaylie, did you eat today?"

Kaylie looked at the floor, "Yes, Sasha."

"Kaylie look at me." She didn't look up. He said in a louder, sterner voice, "Look at me, now."

She glanced up at him. "You didn't eat today. Go to my office. I'll be up in a few minutes." Sasha sighed.

"But Sasha, I have to trai-," Sasha cut her off, "No excuses. Move." He pointed to the office.

Kaylie could tell that Sasha was fuming. She had no idea what he was going to say or do to her. She thought the worst: no worlds. Her eyes scanned the floor from the office, she saw Payson working on the floor, Lauren on the bars, Emily on vault. She searched for Austin, but he must have been in the annex on the parallel bars. She saw Sasha walk over to Payson. They started talking and Payson looked up at Kaylie. Shit, she thought, now Payson is involved. Payson nodded her head and went to get something from the locker room. Sasha turned on his heel and headed to his office.

Sasha closed the door behind him. He glanced at Kaylie angrily; he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it. He thought for a moment and tried again, "what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Damn it Kaylie. You know bloody hell what I mean," he said, he was starting to get frustrated. "You run away from home, shack up with Austin Tucker, your not eating again. What is going on with you?"

"I didn't run away from home, I left. My parents didn't want me to compete anymore. I couldn't give up on my dream, Sasha." She started crying. "Austin was there for me when no one else was. He gave me a home. He made me feel good enough about myself that I could eat."

Sasha looked at his crying gymnast. He was torn. He could let Kaylie break all the rules and stay with Austin, but what kind of coach allows one not to follow the rules and makes the others follow. "Kaylie, I know you're stressed out, but you have to eat. That's not an option. However I do have an option for you. You can go as an alternate to World's or you can continue your training for an extra two hours a day to make sure you're mentally ready to compete."

"Sasha, I am ready to compete. I'm not going as an alternate to the next step of my career. I deserve this. I'll take the extra training."

"Now that you have made your decision I need you to be completely focused. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand completely understand," Kaylie was so relieved he didn't pull her off the team. "I promise, I'm in this for the long haul. My teammates need me and so does my country."

"Good," Sasha smiled. "Now, about this Austin thing. You can only talk to Austin at the gym, if I receive word that you and Austin are seeing each other more than that you will be suspended. There is absolutely no dating, kissing, hugging, whatever between you. Understand?"

"Absolutely Sasha. Thank you so much!" Kaylie was so happy; she couldn't wait to talk to Austin.

"Don't thank me, thank Payson." He dug around in his duffel bag for something, and then pulled out a sandwich. He tossed it to Kaylie. "Eat."

"Thanks Sasha," she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? You need to eat it in font of me."

Kaylie's jaw dropped. "What, why?"

Sasha looked at Kaylie like she asked the dumbest question in the world. "I need to make sure you eat it. In fact you will be eating all of your meals here. I need to make sure you are eating enough."

"Fine." She angrily took a bit of the sandwich, and then another, until she had finished it. She felt like she was going to throw up. She needed to make herself throw up.

Sasha looked satisfied. Kaylie turned to leave again. "Oh, and Kaylie,"

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're going to throw that up, so Payson is your chaperone for the next two hours. Also, since you apparently had that wonderful night with Austin, I need you to take a pregnancy test."

* * *

Cole Mitchell headed to Denver. I was one of the only places in America where it could be 60 degrees and you could still go skiing. That's one thing he loved about America, he didn't have to wait till winter to train. Another thing he loved was how the women swooned after him because of his accent. He also loved how luxurious everything was, his apartment had a five person whirl-pool tub, enough said.

He thought about his temporary room mate. Kaylie certainly was beautiful, he had Wikipedia searched her, and now knew everything about her life. Cole thought it was kind of stalkerish, but he had to find out more about her.

Cole pulled his Ferrari in a parking space and hopped out slowly, in that I'm-everything-you've-ever-dreamed-of-movie-star way. He made sure everybody saw him. A group of teenage girls whispered and giggled to each other. Cole smiled and sent a wink their way, causing the girls to giggle harder.

"Ciao bellissima," someone purred behind him as he was getting his equipment from the trunk. He groaned at the sound of that seductive voice.

"Hello Veronica," He kissed her on the lips, which tasted like a mix chocolate and strawberries. Needless to say it was hot. The teenage girls gawking at him sighed collectively.

Veronica was truly one of a kind. Her brassy, light brown hair framed her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a gorgeous, aqua blue surrounded by lush lashes, her nose was like a ski slope, and she had full, pouty lips. Veronica was all curves, but with an athletic, toned body. She was constantly tan because of her Brazilian and Italian heritage. It was easy to see why Cole loved her, pressed together against his car, they looked like an ad out of French Vogue.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked.

"I had to see you sometime before my photo shoot with Sports Illustrated."

Thats another he loved about her. She was a swimsuit model for VS and recently booked a Dolce & Gabana ad campaign. "Right, I forgot about that." He kissed her again.

"Well are we gonna stand here or are we going to hit the slopes?" She asked playfully.

"You're on." And with that they raced towards the locker rooms.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. It has been a long, long, long time and I greatly apologize for it. I was in the hospital and my sports take up wayyyy to much time :/ As always let me know what you think :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

After a day of off season skiing, Cole finally returned to his luxury home. He opened the front door and sarcastically yelled "Honey, I'm home," before chuckling to himself at how brilliant he was.

"I'm in the kitchen," Kaylie yelled. Cole hadn't expected an answer. He walked through the foyer into the expansive kitchen. Kaylie had set up what smelled, and looked like, a wonderful Italian feast.

Cole smiled, "You don't cook," he said to Kaylie. "You almost burned my house down trying to make toast," he laughed.

"I know, I got my parents' cook to come over and help me. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it." Kaylie said.

"Like I said, it's no biggie." There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kaylie said. She hopped of the counter where she was sitting, and jogged to the door. She was hoping it would be Austin. Kaylie opened the door, it wasn't.

"Dad, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I'm taking you home," he grabbed Kaylie's wrist.

"No, you're not, let go of me."

"Kaylie we're leaving!" Alex Cruz declared.

"I'm not going any where with you! You don't care about me or my dreams! Why would I go anywhere with you? You're dead to me."

Alex raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Don't speak to me like that!" He grabbed her and picked her up, trying to get her across the threshold and in to his waiting car.

Cole, hearing all the commotion was outside within seconds. "Put her down," he said sternly.

"What are you going to do about it? This is my daughter and I'm taking her home. You have no say in this." Kaylie was still kicking and screaming, trying to get loose from her father's grip.

"She lives here now. You gave up on her. I have been here for her. Put her down before I call the police." Cole screamed. At this point Kaylie had given up and was now crying begging to be let go.

Cole crossed over to them and tried to pull Kaylie away from him. It worked, Alex let go. "Mark my words, if you ever step on this property again I will have you arrested." Cole stated, angrily. "Get off my property."

* * *

"Here put this on your face," Cole handed Kaylie a bag of peas as they were sitting on the couch later that night. Her face was bruised, as were her wrists. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Kaylie admitted.

"Look, I'm not comfortable having you go anywhere by yourself. I'm going to drive you to the gym and back for the next couple of days." Cole said.

"Thanks," Kaylie mumbled. She was still shook up. She knew her dad could be hot-headed, but she didn't think he was capable of this. Kaylie glanced at the purplish skin on her wrists and sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Well," Cole smiled, "we could always eat that delicious meal that you cooked up."

"You're right," Kaylie said. "I'll get the plates!"

And with that she padded across the wood floors to the cabinets, grab the plates, and saw a bottle of wine sitting on the counter. She picked up the bottle and thought to herself why not? The pair of them could still have a nice evening, even if she was still a little traumatized by her father.

* * *

**Hey guys:) I know this is really short and everything but its all i had time to write. I'm pathetic, I know. I've been so busy lately, so I'm really sorry I can't update a lot. But as always let me know what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Kaylie had done something really bad.

Her traumatic experience with her father the day had led her to do something terrible. She hated herself. Every fiber of her being was laced with regret. She had done the unthinkable. She had given in. She had slept with her boyfriend's best friend.

It had all happened so fast; her father coming to see her, Cole comforting her, their romantic dinner. Everything had seemed so perfect. She couldn't deny the chemistry she had with Cole, the way they fit together seemed like God had intended them to be together. How could something that was so wrong feel so right to her? She loved Austin, she truly did, but there was something about Cole. Maybe it was his accent or the way he laughed that made Kaylie feel safe. Maybe it was his strong arms that embraced her for those few blissful moments. She wasn't sure, however what she was sure of was that she was a terrible person.

"What have I done?" She whispered into her pillow. She was still in Cole's bed. Cole laid fast asleep on the other side of the bed, snoring lightly. She looked over at him and smiled slightly; he looked so peaceful, like he hadn't just slept with his best friend's girl. She suddenly hated him. How could he let her sleep with him? How could he take advantage of the situation with her father like that? How could he just lay there and sleep while Kaylie tore herself apart over the night they had together?

Kaylie had to leave the room. She couldn't stand being there anymore. She carefully hopped out of Cole's bed so not to wake him and tip-toed across the floor to the door. She looked back at a sleeping Cole before slipping out the door. She made her way to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower.

* * *

Kaylie stepped in to the scolding hot water. She scrubbed her body roughly, as if the scrubbing would wash away all of her memories of the night before.

"_You know you're beautiful right?" Cole said._

_Kaylie blushed, "No I'm not. I'm covered with bruises."_

"_Your hardships are what make you beautiful. Your problems have made you stronger than you think. It is your strength that makes you beautiful, not your physical attractiveness. Although you have that too." Cole smiled at her, Kaylie smiled back._

"_Thank you," Kaylie said after a few moments of silence._

"_For what?" Cole asked curiously._

"_For taking care of me. For being here, for putting up with me. I don't know how I could ever repay you."_

"_It has been a pleasure to have you here, more than you know. You are an amazing girl."_

_Kaylie bit her lip. She looked from Cole's eyes to his lips and back. She suddenly wanted his lips pressed to hers, the heat of his skin against her, everything. Cole looked at her longingly, he wanted her leaned in, grazing his lips against hers gently before pressing harder with passion._

"_I have a feeling I know a way to repay you," Kaylie said as they pulled apart._

_Cole smiled and laughed, "It's not a repayment if we both want to do it." Cole grabbed her hand, pulling her to his room. She followed obediently, not wanting to break contact with him for a second….._

After an hour in the shower Kaylie stepped out with her body clean but her conscience still filthy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide from the world. She knew she had to tell Austin. How was she going to tell him? He would break, his heart would fall apart. Thinking of this, Kaylie burst into tears again.

* * *

Kaylie had called Austin. She told him over the phone like a coward. She couldn't bring herself to face him. She couldn't even tell him that it was Cole who she slept with, she couldn't ruin his friendship along with his heart. Austin was heartbroken and angry.

"I can't believe you, you are nothing but a filthy slut. And I," his voice cracked with tears, "hate you."

He hung up the phone on her. Kaylie was left sitting there, her iPhone in her hand, tears stinging her eyes. She felt her world closing in around her, her hope disappearing, and her life deteriorating.

* * *

It had been four months since she cheated on Austin. Kaylie was put in a rehab facility for eating disorders after starving herself down to an unhealthy 94 pounds. Her Olympic dreams were gone, the love of her life was gone, her family and friends were gone, the only person she had left was herself. She had Cole for a while, but soon enough he had stopped coming to visit her. He still called her every once in a while, promising to come see her and painting a picture of their lives together after her stint in rehab was over. He was going to take her back to Italy with him, starting fresh after he would compete in the 2014 winter Olympics. It was these small gestures from Cole that kept Kaylie holding on. Cole was her small ray of hope in the messed up world of her mind. Cole was her everything now.

* * *

**A/N: This is all for Tuning Point. I hope you like it. Thanks guys, it has been fun to share this experience with you! :)  
**


End file.
